Rubicante
.]] Rubicante , também conhecido como Rubicant, é um personagem recorrente na série Final Fantasy. Primeiro aparecendo em Final Fantasy IV como um vilão menor, que é um dos quatro demonios associados com os elementos; Neste caso, o fogo. Apesar de seu papel como um antagonista, ele tem um forte senso de honra e justiça, ao contrário dos outros demônios elementais. Aparições ''Final Fantasy Rubicante aparece nas versões ''Dawn of Souls e 20th Anniversary como um chefe do último andar do Hellfire Chasm. ''Final Fantasy IV Rubicante é um chefe em Final Fantasy IV. Ele é um dos Demônios Elementais de Golbez, intitulado o Autarca das Chamas. Ele é considerado como o mais poderoso dos quatro, e é o líder. Apesar de suas ações, ele é um lutador com honra no coração, e restaura a saúde do grupo antes de cada luta contra ele. Ele usa um "Manto de Chamas", que, quando veste, absorve toda a magia elementar, embora gelo e armas elementares ainda poderem prejudicá-lo (a versão DS é uma exceção). Ele é dublado por Lee Everest e Norio Wakamoto no Inglês e japonês, respectivamente. Rubicante aparece pela primeira vez na Torre de Babil, onde ele está supervisionando a destruição de Eblan. Supõe-se que ele fez este ataque. O ataque é bem sucedido, e os habitantes de Eblan são forçados a fugir para Caverna de Eblan. Ele é visto pela primeira vez falando com Dr. Lugae na Torre de Babil no submundo, quando Lugae transporta-o para o mundo superior. Lá, ele é perseguido por Edge, o príncipe dos Eblan, que busca vingança pela destruição de Eblan e o assassinato assumido de seus pais. Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rydia e Rosa testemunham Edge desafiar Rubicante. O grupo confronta Rubicante novamente na metade superior da Torre de Babil, onde Edge acusa-o de não só destruir Eblan, mas também transformando seus pais em monstros. Rubicante explica que a transformação do rei e da rainha da Eblan em quimeras era obra de Lugae, e através de uma apresentação interessante de seu personagem, quando viu o que tinha acontecido com os pais de Edge ele realmente amaldiçoou Lugae pelo que ele fez. Ele elogia a força de Edge, mas vê-lo como sendo muito emocional para ser um adversário digno. Edge ignora o comentário de Rubicante, e se junta à equipe no ataque, e depois de derrotar Rubicante. Ao contrário dos outros demônios, Rubicante aceita sua derrota e complementa o grupo pela sua vitória. Rubicante é revivido por Zemus, junto com Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo e Barbariccia. Eles lutam uma última batalha com Cecil no Gigante de Babil. No entanto, todos eles são novamente derrotados. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rubicante aparece no Castelo de Eblan, onde ele luta contra o grupo em uma batalha com script. Ele dá a Edge uma pista sobre como derrotar Ifrit durante a Segunda batalha de Eblan, que assumiu o controle do castelo e Rydia e Edge aprendem ''"Rubicante's Inferno" como uma habilidade Band. Ele reaparece na Verdadeira Lua como um chefe gerado pelo Cristais. O jogador pode ter uma luta um-a-um com ele usando Edge, e obter a capa de Rubicante. Com ele, Edge pode absorver quaisquer ataques do elemento fogo. Após derrotá-lo, Edge reconhece Rubicante ainda é um adversário digno e, possivelmente, fez as pazes com ele. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Rubicante é uma das versões de Ifrit. Ele tem apenas dois ataques, e o menos HP máximo dos Eidolons de fogo. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Rubicante aparece como uma evocação do elemento fogo. Seu ataque especial é Scorch, o que causa dano de fogo a um único inimigo duas vezes. Rubicante permite que o portador usar as seguintes habilidades: *I'll Recover You! I *I'll Recover You! II *I'll Recover You! III Dissidia Final Fantasy Rubicante é uma evocação em ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Há também um equipamento que leva seu nome, chamado de "Rubicante's Cowl". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Em ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Rubicante tem a mesma função do Dissidia anterior. Ele pode ser comprado de certosvMoogle Shops por 100 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Rubicante, aparece como um inimigo em ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Rubicante aparece como um inimigo em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Rubicante aparece como um inimigo em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade durante um evento chamado "Showdown". File:FFAB Scorch.png|Scorch. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Rubicante aparece como um chefe em ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Rubicante aparece como um chefe do reino de ''Final Fantasy IV emv''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. File:FFRK Rubicante FFIV.png|Rubicante. File:FFRK_Rubicante_(Hidden)_FFIV.png|Rubicante. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Rubicante aparece em carta do elemento fogo em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:2-016r - Rubicante TCG.png|Trading card. File:Rubicante TCG.png|Trading card. File:Rubicante2 TCG.png|Trading card. Aparições fora da série ''Lord of Vermilion Rubicante é uma carta em ''Lord of Vermilion II e em Lord of Vermilion Arena. '' Rubicante junto dos outros demônios elementais aparecem como carta em ''Guardian Cross. ''Rise of Mana'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals Rubicante e Hellfire Rubicante são unidades com a habilidade única ''Inferno. File:HSR Rubicante.png|Rubicante. File:HSR Hellfire Rubicante.png|Hellfire Rubicante. Galeria File:Rubicante-Walk.gif|Rubicante (SNES). File:RubicanteChroniclesFMV.png|Rubicante na abertura FMV de Final Fantasy Chronicles. File:FFIV Rubicante HD FMV.png|Arte CG de Final Fantasy IV (PS). File:Rubicante Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Augment. File:RubicanteLOV2.PNG|Carta em Lord of Vermilion. File:LoV - Rubicante Back.jpg|Verso da carta. File:LoVA Rubicante.jpg|Carta em Lord of Vermilion Arena File:Guardian Cross Rubicante.jpg|Carta em Guardian Cross. File:FFIV Steam Card Rubicante.png|Carta colecionavel no Steam. Etimologia Rubicante assim como os outros demônios elementais é o nome de um dos demônios do . Seu nome significa "Terror de Rosto Vermelho" fr:Rubicante it:Rubicante en:Rubicante Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV Categoria:Invocações de Dissidia Final Fantasy Categoria:Antagonistas